The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for guiding a conveyor chain or the like in a conveyor system, which travels sliding thereon, and more particularly to a track frame assembly suitable for use as a curved track portion in a conveyor system.
In the track frame assembly of the above type, the frame member is formed from iron or stainless steel. The frame member is formed by bending a steel plate, for example, of a suitable thickness and proper length by a press or bender to make a simple long structure, and connecting a plurality of such structures to each other, for example. The conventional frame members include also a one made of aluminum by the extrusion molding by which the frame member can be formed to have any complicated shape as desired.
The curved track portion of the track frame assembly is formed by deforming a frame member to a desired curved shape.
In the above-mentioned conventional track frame assembly, however, it is difficult to deform a frame member easily and accurately to a desired curved shape.
That is, to work a frame member with an appropriate accuracy and assure an appropriate rigidity of the worked frame member, the frame member is made of a thick plate material or bent pieces are formed integrally with a base plate as a side plate, which makes it difficult to deform the frame member to a desired curved shape.
Also, in the above conventional track frame assembly, a guide bracket or the like is installed to the base plate as the side plate of the frame member with bolts inserted through fixing holes formed in the base plate. That is, the guide bracket can only be installed to the base plate in positions corresponding to the fixing holes. Thus, the installation of the guide bracket is limited to such a limited place, takes a good amount of time and cannot be efficient.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional art by providing a track frame assembly whose frame member can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape suitable for use of the frame member as a curved track portion of a conveyor system, and which is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
The above object can be attained by providing a track frame assembly for guiding a conveyor chain in a conveyor system, the assembly including according to the present invention as set forth in claim 1 given later:
at least a pair of frame members A1;
a coupling block 10 to couple the pair of frame members A1 to each other; and
synthetic resin-made track rails D fitted on each frame member A1 and with which the conveyor chain is in sliding contact;
each of the frame members A1 being formed as a channel having a generally bracket-shaped section and consisting of an elongated base plate portion 1 and a pair of elongated bent plate portions 2 and 4 joined to opposite longitudinal edges, respectively, of the base plate portion 1 and extending generally perpendicularly to the base plate portion 1;
each of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 having a plurality of cuts 5 formed therein generally perpendicularly to the length thereof at predetermined intervals; and
the cuts 5 being deformed, and bent plate portions 2 and 4 being bent in the direction of their width when the base plate portion 1 is bent in the direction of its thickness.
Since the frame member A1 can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape owing to the above construction, the above track frame assembly according to the present invention is optimally usable as a curved track portion in a conveyor system. Further, the track frame assembly is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
Further, some or all of the plurality of cuts 5 are covered by the track rail D, so that the conveyor chain or the like is allowed to slide smoothly on the track frame assembly.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a track frame assembly for guiding a conveyor chain in a conveyor system, the assembly including according to the present invention as set forth in claim 2 given later:
at least a pair of frame members A1;
a coupling block 10 to couple the pair of frame members A1 to each other; and
synthetic resin-made track rails D fitted on each frame member A1 and with which the conveyor chain is in sliding contact;
each of the frame members A1 being formed as a channel having a generally bracket-shaped section and consisting of an elongated base plate portion 1 and a pair of elongated bent plate portions 2 and 4 joined to opposite longitudinal edges, respectively, of the base plate portion 1 and extending generally perpendicularly to the base plate portion 1;
one (2) of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 having joined to the lateral end thereof an elongated folded plate portion 3 extending toward the base plate portion 1, and each of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 and folded plate portion 3 having a plurality of cuts 5 formed therein generally perpendicularly to the length thereof at predetermined intervals; and
the cuts 5 being deformed, and bent plate portions 2 and 4 and folded plate portion 3 being bent in the direction of their width, when the base plate portion 1 is bent in the direction of its thickness.
Since the frame member A1 can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape owing to the above construction, the above track frame assembly according to the present invention is optimally usable as a curved track portion in a conveyor system. Further, the track frame assembly is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
Further, some or all of the plurality of cuts 5 are covered by the track rail D, so that the conveyor chain or the like is allowed to slide smoothly on the track frame assembly.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a track frame assembly for guiding a conveyor chain in a conveyor system, the assembly including according to the present invention as set forth in claim 3 given later:
at least a pair of frame members A1;
a coupling block 10 to couple the pair of frame members A1 to each other;
synthetic resin-made track rails D fitted on each frame member A1 and with which the conveyor chain is in sliding contact; and
an elongated reinforcing plate 20 pre-bent in the direction of its width;
each of the frame members A1 being formed as a channel having a generally bracket-shaped section and consisting of an elongated base plate portion 1 and a pair of elongated bent plate portions 2 and 4 joined to opposite longitudinal edges, respectively, of the base plate portion 1 and extending generally perpendicularly to the base plate portion 1;
one (2) of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 having joined to the lateral end thereof an elongated folded plate portion 3 extending toward the base plate portion 1, and each of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 and folded plate portion 3 having a plurality of cuts 5 formed therein generally perpendicularly to the length thereof at predetermined intervals;
the cuts 5 being deformed, and bent plate portions 2 and 4 and folded plate portion 3 being bent in the direction of their width, when the base plate portion 1 is bent in the direction of its thickness;
each track rail D being configured for fitting on one (2) of the bent plate portions 2 and 4 and folded plate portion 3 to cover their longitudinal edges, and flexible correspondingly to the curved state of the bent plate portion 2 and folded plate portion 3; and
a reinforcing plate 20 pre-bent in the direction of its width being fixed on the other bent plate portion 4.
Since the frame member A1 can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape owing to the above construction, the above track frame assembly according to the present invention is optimally usable as a curved track portion in a conveyor system. Further, the track frame assembly is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
More specifically, the track rail D is fitted on the bent plate portion 2 and folded plate portion 3 to cover their longitudinal edges and flexible correspondingly to the curved state of the bent plate portion 2 and folded plate portion 3. Thus, the cuts 5 in the longitudinal edges of the bent plate portion 2 and folded plate portion 3 can be positively covered by the track rail D, so that the worker attending the conveyor system will not possibly have the hand or finger injured by the longitudinal edges of the bent plate portion 2 and folded plate portion 3. Namely, a high safety can be assured to the workers around the conveyor system including the track frame assembly according to the present invention. The conveyor chain or the like can smoothly slide on the track rail D.
In addition, the reinforcing plate 20 pre-bent in the direction of its width and fixed on the other bent plate portion 4 enhances the strength and rigidity of the bent plate portion 4 and also maintains the curved state of the bent plate portion 4 positively. Thus, the track frame assembly can have an improved strength and rigidity and also maintain its curved state positively and accurately.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a track frame assembly for guiding a conveyor chain in a conveyor system, the assembly including according to the present invention as set forth in claim 4 given later:
a pair of frame members A2;
a coupling clamp B to couple the pair of frame members A2 to each other; and
synthetic resin-made track rails D fitted on each frame member A2 and with which the conveyor chain is in sliding contact;
each of the frame members A2 being formed as a channel having a generally bracket-shaped section and consisting of an elongated base plate portion 31 and a pair of elongated bent plate portions 32 joined to opposite longitudinal edges, respectively, of the base plate portion 31 and extending generally perpendicularly to the base plate portion 31;
the base plate portion 31 having a concavity 36 formed longitudinally, extending to positions of the bent plate portions 32 and consisting of a pair of elongated inclined plate portions 38 extending gradually divergent as they go toward their respective ends and an elongated concavity-bottom plate portion 37 disposed to connect the ends of the pair of inclined plate portions 38;
each of the bent plate portions 32 having joined to the longitudinal edge thereof an elongated folded plate portion 33 extending toward the base plate portion 31, and a plurality of cuts 35 being formed at predetermined intervals in, and generally perpendicularly to the length of, the bent plate portions 32, folded plate portions 33, inclined plate portions 38 and concavity-bottom plate portion 37; and
the cuts 35 being deformed, bent plate portions 32, folded plate portions 33 and inclined plate portions 38 being bent in the direction of their width, and the concavity-bottom plate portion 37 being bent in the direction of its thickness, when the base plate portion 31 is bent in the direction of its thickness.
Since the frame member A2 can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape owing to the above construction, the above track frame assembly according to the present invention is optimally usable as a curved track portion in a conveyor system. Further, the track frame assembly is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
Also, the above object can be attained by providing a track frame assembly for guiding a conveyor chain in a conveyor system, the assembly including according to the present invention as set forth in claim 5 given later:
a pair of frame members A2;
a coupling clamp B to couple the pair of frame members A2 to each other; and
synthetic resin-made track rails D fitted on each frame member A2 and with which the conveyor chain is in sliding contact;
each of the frame members A2 being formed as a channel having a generally bracket-shaped section and consisting of an elongated base plate portion 31 and a pair of elongated bent plate portions 32 joined to opposite longitudinal edges, respectively, of the base plate portion 31 and extending generally perpendicularly to the base plate portion 31;
the base plate portion 31 having a concavity 36 formed longitudinally, extending to positions of the bent plate portions 32 and consisting of a pair of elongated inclined plate portions 38 extending gradually divergent as they go toward their respective ends and an elongated concavity-bottom plate portion 37 disposed to connect the ends of the pair of inclined plate portions 38;
each of the bent plate portions 32 having joined to the longitudinal edge thereof an elongated folded plate portion 33 extending toward the base plate portion 31, and a plurality of cuts 35 being formed at predetermined intervals in, and generally perpendicularly to the length of, the bent plate portions 32, folded plate portions 33, inclined plate portions 38 and concavity-bottom plate portion 37;
the cuts 35 being deformed, bent plate portions 32, folded plate portions 33 and inclined plate portions 38 being bent in the direction of their width, and the concavity-bottom plate portion 37 being bent in the direction of its thickness, when the base plate portion 31 is bent in the direction of its thickness; and
each track rail D being configured for fitting on the bent plate portion 32 and folded plate portion 33 to cover their longitudinal edges, and flexible correspondingly to the curved state of the bent plate portion 32 and folded plate portion 33.
Since the frame member A2 can be deformed easily and accurately to a desired curved shape owing to the above construction, the above track frame assembly according to the present invention is optimally usable as a curved track portion in a conveyor system. Further, the track frame assembly is easy to handle, lightweight and workable with a high accuracy to have a high rigidity, can be manufactured at low costs, is safe, easy to assemble, simply configured and suitable for mass production and inexpensive.
More specifically, each track rail D is fitted on the bent plate portion 32 and folded plate portion 33 to cover their longitudinal edges and flexible correspondingly to the curved state of the bent plate portion 32 and folded plate portion 33. Thus, the cuts 35 in the longitudinal edges of the bent plate portion 32 and folded plate portion 33 can be positively covered by each track rail D, so that the worker attending the conveyor system will not possibly have the hand or finger injured by the longitudinal edges of the bent plate portions 32 and folded plate portion 33. Namely, a high safety can be assured to the workers around the conveyor system including the track frame assembly according to the present invention. The conveyor chain or the like can smoothly slide on the track rail D.
Also the above object can be attained by providing the track frame assembly according to claim 4 or 5, wherein, as set forth in claim 6 given later:
the coupling clamp B includes a pair of clamps 40 and a fastener to couple the pair of clamps 50 by attracting them toward each other; and
each of the clamps 50 has formed at either end thereof an engagement portion 44 to catch each bottom corner of the concavity 36 of each of the pair of frame members A2.
Because of the above construction, the pair of frame members A2 can be coupled to each other simply, positively and securely by the coupling clamps B. The coupling clamps B serve as a space to keep constant the distance between the pair of frame members A2 while fastening the latter. Thus, the present invention can provide a track frame assembly having a high working accuracy. Therefore, the conveyor chain E can easily be fitted to the track frame assembly, and can be prevented by the track frame assembly from displacing laterally.
These objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be noted that the present invention is not limited to the embodiments but can freely be modified without departing from the scope and spirit thereof defined in the claims given later.